A veces amar significa dejarlo ir
by Naoko Andre
Summary: Serie de One-shots, varias parejas, principalmente IE, aunque a medida que vaya avanzando habrá IE Go y hasta IE CS. Prime One-shot: KidouxEndo. A veces amar a alguien significa hacerse a un lado y darle un pequeño empujón para que encuentre la felicidad, aunque eso nos parta el alma. Yaoi y Hetero, las parejas las iré anunciando a medida que avance.


Hola! Regresé de la muerte!

Este es mi primer Fanfic de Inazuma Eleven, y la verdad es que estoy super emocionada. Es un KidouxEndo. Ojaká les gusté. Nos vemos al final de la historia!

1.- Un pequeño consuelo (KidoxEndo)

Fue en un entrenamiento como cualquier otro, en un día como cualquier otro, que Haruna se dio cuenta de un hecho que le rompió el corazón. Y el dolor que sintió la hizo querer llorar.

- ¿Qué ocurre Haruna?- le preguntó Aki a su amiga al darse cuenta de su repentino cambio de humor

- ¿Eh? No, nada, no me ocurre nada Aki, es sólo que de repente me acordé de una película muy triste que estaba viendo anoche- Aki la observó sin creerle mucho, pero no objetó- No te preocupes, de verdad que es sólo por esa película tan triste que vi-

- Está bien… pero sabes que cualquier cosa que quieras contarme o en la que necesites ayuda, aquí estoy ¿Está bien?-

- Está bien, gracias Aki-

Dicho esto volvió su mirada al campo de juego, donde Endo recibía los tiros del equipo con gran entusiasmo, para poder practicar su nueva técnica. De lo que no se daba cuenta Endo, y Haruna sí, es la devoción y cariño con los cuales lo observaba Kido. Al pensarlo le dolía el corazón, pero sabía que ella nada podía hacer. Antes de que la tristeza se mostrase completamente en su rostro se puso de pie.

- Voy a buscar más agua, ya que algunas de las botellas ya están vacías, enseguida vuelvo- y se fue corriendo, botellas en mano, sin escuchar la respuesta de Aki.

- Haruna…-

Mientras, en el campo…

Endo estaba dando su máximo esfuerzo para mejorar, y eso era algo que todo su equipo podía notar. El ánimo de Endo era contagioso, igual que su bondad, y Kido, gran observador, lo sabía mejor que nadie. Para él, Endo era algo más que sólo un amigo, su capitán ocupaba un lugar especial en su corazón. El problema es que no sabía cómo hacérselo saber sin arriesgarse a perderlo.

- ¡Endo!- el grito de Goenji lo sacó de sus pensamientos. No se había dado cuenta que se había abstraído de sus alrededores, y eso lo preocupó un poco. Volcó su atención en Endo, ya que por el grito de Goenji algo debía haber ocurrido. Al ver a su capitán arrodillado en el suelo y abrazando con cara de dolor su mano derecha, se preocupó y se dirigió hacia el arco, al igual que la mayoría de sus compañeros.

- ¿Te encuentras bien Endo?- preguntó nada más llegar

- Si no es nada chicos, no se preocupen- dijo intentando quitarle hierro al asunto. Kido no le creyó nada y en un rápido movimiento tomó la mano de Endo entre las suyas para examinarla

- En serio Kido no es nada, sólo tengo que descansar unos minutos y… ¡auch!- Kido había presionado levemente su dedo índice sobre la palma enrojecida e inflamada de Endo, para luego mirarlo con cara de "Sí claro" al escuchar su exclamación de dolor.

- Creo que por hoy es suficiente práctica para ti Endo- sentenció Kido

- Kido tiene razón Endo, si te lastimas la mano no podrás jugar por mucho que hayas perfeccionado tus técnicas-

- Pero…-

- Sin peros Endo, ahora ve a ducharte y cambiarte. Luego a descansar. Le preguntaré a Aki si es que tiene algo para esa inflamación- Endo se marchó al baño haciendo un puchero pero sin rechistar, mientras que Kido se dirigió hacia las bancas y Goenji dio órdenes para que volvieran a entrenar.

- Natsumi… ¿Dónde están Aki y Haruna?- preguntó Kido al llegar a la banca y no ver ni a su hermana ni a la pelinegra

- Fueron a buscar agua, ya vuelven. ¿Qué necesitas?-

- Ah, el botiquín, Endo se lastimó la mano-

La llave del agua corría a pesar de que la botella ya estaba llena, rebalsándose y mojando la tierra, pero a la chica allí presente aquello no parecía importarle. Para Haruna era como si le estuviesen clavando un cuchillo en el corazón, tanto era el dolor que sentía.

- ¡Haruna!- la aludida levantó la mirada asustada, no esperaba que nadie la viniese a buscar. No quería que nadie la viese llorar

- Aki- se limpió las lágrimas rápidamente y tomó la botella olvidada, tapándola y cerrando la llave de agua, intentando ocultar su triste mirada

- Yo sabía que algo te pasaba… ¿Qué te ocurre Haruna?-

- Nada, no es nada Aki-

- Nadie llora por nada Haruna, dime qué te ocurre, quizá te pueda ayudar en algo… me preocupa verte así-

Ante tan amables y cariñosas palabras, Haruna no pudo ocultar más su tristeza y estalló en llanto frente a su amiga. Aki la abrazó fuertemente, intentando calmarla, a pesar de que no sabía qué era lo que tenía a su amiga tan triste.

(…)

Finalmente Haruna se había calmado, y ambas chicas habían tomado asiento bajo un árbol cercano, para conversar.

- Mi hermano siempre ha sido alguien muy importante para mí- empezó Haruna de la nada- Desde que nuestros padres murieron él es mi única familia, y por tanto es lo más preciado para mí.- La chica de gafas se refregó los ojos con suavidad, intentando quitar los rastros de lágrimas de sus bordes- Pero no fue hasta hace poco que me percaté que lo que sentía por Kido iba más allá de un simple cariño de hermanos. Para mi Kido es alguien muy especial. Yo lo amo, a pesar de que somos hermanos, lo amo más allá de lo fraternal- Aki la escuchaba atentamente, sin decir una palabra- Pero sé que para él yo no soy más que su hermana, el cariño que me tiene es sólo fraternal, y eso nunca va a cambiar. Además, mi hermano tiene sentimientos por alguien más, mi hermano ya tiene a su alguien especial y no soy yo- Haruna reprimió sus ganas de volver a llorar, ya había llorado suficiente- Endo es un buen chico. Me alegro de que mi hermano se haya fijado en alguien tan noble y bueno como el capitán, estoy segura de que si están juntos ambos serán muy felices-

Luego de eso se hizo un silencio triste entre ambas chicas.

- Al principio yo estaba enamorada de Endo. Él siempre es tan animoso, que es difícil que no capte tu corazón de una u otra manera. Pero yo sé que Endo me ve sólo como una buena amiga. Es muy despistado para darse cuenta de los sentimientos de los demás.- Aki sonrió al cielo- Y aunque al principio estaba muy triste, luego me di cuenta de que si yo estaba triste Endo también se deprimiría. Y no quería eso; cuando alguien te gusta lo más importante para ti es que esa persona sea feliz ¿no?. Así que, mientras espero que llegue ese alguien especial para mí, hago lo que puedo para que Endo sea feliz, ya sea animándolo cuando algo no le sale bien o simplemente aconsejándolo cuando lo necesita.- Aki se puso de pie y le ofreció una mano a Haruna- A veces amar significa dejar ir, hay otra persona que lo hará feliz y ya verás que llegará una persona que te haga feliz a ti. Y estoy segura de que puedes hacer algo por Kido ahora que lo haría feliz… y eso es sonreír.-

Haruna observó a su amiga con gratitud y, tomando su mano, se puso de pie.

- Gracias Aki-

- De nada Haruna, sabes que estoy aquí para cuando me necesites-

-¡Haruna, Kino!- Era Kido, que iba corriendo en su dirección. Rápidamente Haruna se limpió bien el rostro y Aki siguió llenando las botellas.- Se estaban demorando mucho así que vine a ver si es que ocurría algo-

- No pasa nada Kido, sólo estábamos teniendo una conversación de chicas… ¿No es así Haruna?- Aki le guiñó un ojo a su amiga

- Sí, nada de lo debas preocuparte hermano-

- ¿Segura Haruna?- preguntó Kido preocupado por el aspecto triste de su hermana

- Segura- aseguró esta última con una sonrisa

- Está bien… ¿Quieren que las ayude con las botellas?-

- Eso estaría muy bien Kido, gracias-

Ya era de noche, y una solitaria Haruna se encontraba acostada en el techo del bus del equipo Raimon, observando las estrellas mientras pensaba en las palabras de su amiga Aki.

Eso hasta que una voz la interrumpió.

- Así que aquí estabas- el chico de la capa se recostó junto a su hermana mientras esta lo observaba sin emitir comentarios- ¿Ocurre algo Haruna? Hoy te noté… deprimida. Sabes que cualquier cosa que te preocupe, puedes contármelo hermana-

Haruna sonrió con cariño, su hermano siempre se había preocupado tanto por ella, siempre tan atento y lindo… ¿Cómo no iba a caer por un hermano así? Pero debía dejar de pensar en ello, o se deprimiría más y su hermano lo notaría.

- No es nada Hermano, sólo estaba preocupada por cosas sin sentido. Nada de qué preocuparse-

- Pero Haruna…- la aludida lo interrumpió con una mirada, y el castaño calló.

- Hermano-

- Dime Hermana-

- A ti te gusta Endo ¿No es así?- Ante la directa pregunta el estratega del equipo Raimon se sonrojó al máximo, brillando su cara cual farol en la noche.

-¿Qué? N-no, claro que no, cómo se te ocurre que a mí…- se detuvo al ver la escéptica mirada con la cual su hermana lo estaba mirando- Está bien, tu ganas. Sí, me gusta Endo… ¿Tan obvio soy?-

- No, es sólo que yo soy muy observadora- la chica de gafas de rio bajito por la cara de su hermano, nunca lo había visto tan rojo… se veía muy mono. Pero ya, no debía pensar eso o se sonrojaría.

- No se lo cuentes a nadie por favor Haruna-

- No te preocupes hermano, mis labios están sellados- luego de eso ambos hermanos se quedaron en silencio. Hasta que Haruna volvió a hablar:

- ¿Y?-

- ¿"Y" qué?-

- ¿Cuándo se lo vas a decir a Endo? Si no se lo dices él nunca se dará cuenta- Kido se sonrojó nuevamente y se escandalizó

- ¿Qué? Oh no, eso no va a ocurrir Haruna-

- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué no? Harían una linda pareja- a pesar de que lo decía enserio, sus propias palabras la dañaron un poco, pero supo ocultarlo bien

- No. No quiero que Endo se aleje de mí, no quiero perderlo. Como amigo puedo estar cerca de él, si se lo digo y me rechaza ya nunca más podré estar igual de cerca de él como lo estoy ahora-

- Y si no te rechaza podrías estar aún más cerca de él hermano-

- Pero las probabilidades de que ello pase son pocas. Endo sólo tiene ojos para el fútbol, a mí sólo me ve como un amigo más- Haruna pasó su mano sobre los hombros de su hermano, abrazándolo.

- No seas así, Endo te tiene un gran aprecio, y eso se nota por toda la estima y la confianza que te tiene. Yo creo que tienes altas probabilidades de ser correspondido hermano, sólo que tú no quieres verlo-

- Aún así me ve como sólo un amigo al que estima mucho- Kido suspiró resignado

- No seas así de negativo hermano, Endo se ve como alguien muy despistado, pero la verdad es que él se da cuenta de lo amable y agradable que eres. Te quiere mucho, y eso se le nota. Además, siempre estás preocupado por él, lo cuidas y animas, además de que confía mucho en ti. No deberías ser tan negativo, todo apunta a que tienes posibilidades… sólo tienes que probar-

- No seas ridícula Haruna-

- No lo soy hermano. De verdad que eres una persona maravillosa, amable, preocupado, inteligente una gran persona- además de lindo y cariñoso, pensó la chica para sí misma- y Endo sabe eso, así que anímate e inténtalo, no te rindas sin siquiera haberlo intentado. Es más, te voy a ayudar para que tengas la oportunidad perfecta para declararte- dijo muy decidida. Estaba segura de que a esto se refería Aki cuando decía que ella se aseguraba de que Endo fuese feliz.

- No, Hermana, no te preocupes, yo…-

- Está decidido hermano, y no hay pero que valga-

- Pero…-

- Shh. Mañana empezaré a poner en efecto nuestro acuerdo hermano, ahora hay mucho que planear- y el excapitán del equipo del instituto imperial supo que ya no había vuelta atrás.

Al día siguiente el equipo de Raimon se despertó con los "agradables" sonidos emitidos por el silbato de la hija del presidente de la escuela Raimon.

- ¡Se nos hace tarde chicos! ¡Ya levántense!-

Finalmente todo los integrantes de Inazuma Japan bajaron del bus con caras de sueño y algo de molestia por la poca suavidad con la que habían sido despertados.

- ¿Qué ocurre Natsumi?- pregunto el somnoliento capitán de Raimon

- Chicos, tenemos buenas noticias que comunicarles- anunció Kino con una sonrisa

- ¿Buenas noticias?- Corearon todos, ya algo más despiertos ante buenas expectativas

- La verdad es que ayer estuvimos conversando con el entrenador, y coincidimos en que estos días han trabajado muy duro, así que merecen un pequeño descanso- todos los chicos se veían alegres y expectantes por las siguientes palabras de Kino- Así que, nos iremos de día de campo- todos los chicos se pusieron muy alegres por las noticias, hace días que todo lo que hacían era entrenar, y un descanso les vendría muy bien.

- Así que suban de nuevo al bus porque nos dirigiremos a un pequeño prado aquí cerca, y allí pasaremos el día de hoy- anunció Natsumi

- ¿Y el entrenador Kudou?-

- Salió muy temprano, dijo que tenía cosas que hacer, que nos alcanzaría más tarde-

Llegados a su destino, el entusiasmado equipo Inazuma bajó rápidamente del bus, yendo cada uno a diferentes lados.

En cuanto al joven capitán de Raimon, este se encontraba sentado bajo la sombra de un árbol conversando animosamente con Goenji. Inicialmente el peliblanco se le acercó para preguntarle sobre su mano, pero la verdad es que ahora estaban conversando de cualquier otra cosa.

Desde un árbol cercano el estratega de googles los observaba atentamente, algo nervioso porque cada vez que veía a Endo recordaba la conversación con su hermana el día anterior y, para que ocultarlo, un tanto celoso porque Endo se estaba divirtiendo mucho con Goenji.

- ¿Por qué no te les acercas?- la voz tras de él le hizo sobresaltar y casi pegar un grito, pero se contuvo y se volvió a ver a su hermana con una mirada algo molesta

- No te incumbe Haruna- dijo molesto y nervioso

- No ganas nada quedándote aquí parado mirándolo divertirse mientras tú te llenas de celos- las palabras de su hermana dieron justo en el clavo, y el chico se vio obligado a desviar la mirada

- No creo que sea apropiado, apuesto a que arruinaría su diversión-

- No lo creo hermano, eso es sólo una excusa porque te da vergüenza acercarte a ellos-

- No es así, te equivocas-

- Sí lo es y lo sabes. Ahora ¡ve con ellos!- Haruna lo empujó levemente para que quedase descubierto y, como si el destino estuviese ayudando a la exintegrante del grupo de periodismo, Endo justo volteó y vio a Kido.

- ¡Kido ven aquí con nosotros!- lo llamó el entusiasta castaño

- Eh, sí, ya voy- dijo Kido algo nervioso caminando en dirección a ambos chicos.

(…)

En la tarde, luego del delicioso almuerzo preparado por las chicas de Raimon, los chicos, incapaces de mantenerse inactivos tanto tiempo, decidieron jugar a las escondidas. Sin embargo, Kido no participó en el juego. Había estado raro desde la mañana, muy pensativo, incluso distante.

Y aquello no pasó desapercibido para Endo. Haruna se dio cuenta de la preocupación del capitán, por lo que se le ocurrió una idea.

- Hermano ¿Por qué no juegas con ellos?- preguntó la chica, sorprendiendo al pensativo estratega

- ¡Haruna! No me des sustos así- la chica sonrió e hizo un pequeño gesto de disculpa con sus manos- No es por nada, sólo estaba… pensando-

- ¿En Endo?-

- Sí… quiero decir ¡No! Claro que no, cómo se te ocurren esas cosas Haruna- respondió sonrojado ganándose una pequeña risita de su hermana

- Como tú digas hermano- se paró al frente de su hermano, ofreciéndole su mano para que se pusiese de pie. Éste la miro con confusión, no tenía intenciones de ponerse de pie por lo pronto- Es que te quería pedir un favor hermano-

- Dime Haruna- el chico tomó la mano que le ofrecía su hermana y se puso de pie

- Es que con las chicas necesitamos un poco de leña para cocinar la cena más tarde, pero no podemos ir a buscar nosotras porque tenemos que terminar la limpieza de las cosas del almuerzo. Así que te quería pedir…-

- Está bien, yo iré por esa leña. ¿Aunque no crees que enviar a sólo una persona es poco? No podré traer mucha leña por mi cuenta-

- Sí, ya lo había pensado. Es por eso que le pediré a otro de los chicos que te alcance, pero era para empezar ya. Yo esperaré a que terminen su primera ronda de escondidas para enviar a alguien que te acompañe-

- Está bien, entonces me adelantaré. Envía a alguien apenas vuelvan- Kido se dio la vuelta y se internó en el pequeño bosque que tenía a su espalda.

- Está bien- Haruna sonrió, su plan iba sobre ruedas.

(…)

Ya los chicos habían vuelto de sus escondites, y, entre los que volvían, venía un preocupado Endo. Y Haruna lo notó, así que se acercó a él.

- ¿Qué ocurre Endo?-

- ¿Eh? Ah, eres tu Haruna.- tan distraído estaba buscando a Kido que no se había dado cuenta que la chica se había acercado a hablarle- No pasa nada-

- ¿Buscas a mi hermano?- el chico se sorprendió por la agudeza de la chica, parece que de tal palo tal astilla ¿no?

- Pues sí… ¿Cómo lo supiste?-

- Intuición-

- Ah… ¿Y sabes dónde está? Ha estado un poco extraño todo el día-

- Sí, yo también lo noté. Le pregunté y no quiere decirme que le pasa…- a los ojos de Endo, Haruna se veía realmente muy preocupada- Es por eso Endo, que necesito pedirte un favor.- Endo asintió- Verás, hace un rato lo mandé a recolectar leña para la cena. Está en ese bosquecito de ahí- apuntó al lugar por el cual se había ido Kido- Y me gustaría pedirte que lo ayudases… en lo que sea que le pasa. Él confía mucho en ti Endo, y sé que podrás ayudarlo. Por favor-

- Claro que sí, no te preocupes Haruna, yo averiguaré que le pasa y le ayudaré, confía en mí- y el joven portero se fue tras la pista del chico de googles. Haruna sonrío para sí misma, su plan iba bien… aunque pensar en aquello le causó un poco de daño, pero lo ocultó.

- ¿Por qué tiene que ser todo esto tan difícil?- se quejó en voz alta el ex-capitán del instituto imperial.

- ¿Te refieres a juntar leña o a otra cosa?- la voz a su espalda lo sorprendió, no tanto porque no se lo esperaba sino por la persona a la cual aquella voz pertenecía.- Je je ¿Te asusté? Lo siento, no era mi intención, pero es que parecías muy concentrado en conversar contigo mismo y pensé que quizá querrías conversar con alguien más- Kido lo observó algo confundido ¿Sería que Haruna le había dicho algo?- No me mires así, me refería a que a veces cuando conversamos nuestros problemas con alguien más, nos es más fácil encontrar la solución que cuando la buscamos solos-

- Endo…-

- Así que vamos, cuéntame ese problema y le encontraremos solución- Kido se sonrojó e intentó evitar a Endo, pasando a su lado con intención de irse

- No sé de qué me hablas, me encuentro bien, sólo un poco cansado- pero Endo le bloqueó la salida y lo observó con determinación y preocupación en sus ojos

- No, es obvio que algo te ocurre Kido. Hoy no eras el de siempre, estabas mucho más ausente. Así que me vas a decir que te pasa o no nos moveremos de aquí-

- Endo, por favor-

- No. Me preocupas Kido… ¿O es que no confías en mí?- al decir esas palabras puso una mirada triste, él creía que Kido y él confiaban lo suficiente el uno en el otro como para contarse sus problemas- Lo siento, no quería forzarte… quizá prefieras hablar con otro de los chicos…- Endo se había dado la vuelta para irse, pero Kido lo agarró del hombro

- No… no es eso Endo. Está bien, te lo diré, pero no le digas a nadie- Endo volteó a verlo con una mirada llena de alegría, la tristeza anterior olvidada

- Confía en mí Kido- y ambos se sentaron en el suelo, al lado de la leña que había juntado Kido.

(...)

En el campamento...

- ¡Haruna!- llamó Aki a su amiga

- ¿hmm? Dime Aki- preguntó la peliazul saliendo de su ensimismamiento

- ¿Sabes donde está Endo? Se suponía que iba a cambiar el vendaje de su mano cuando terminasen de jugar a las escondidas, pero no lo veo por ningún lado- Al ver la mirada culpable-triste de Haruna supo que ella tenía algo que ver con esto, y al no ver a Kido no le fue difícil suponer donde o con quien estaba su capitán- Hiciste lo correcto Haruna- le dijo intentando darle ánimos a su amiga

- Supongo que tienes razón- dijo con una media-sonrisa la chica de lentes

- Claro que la tengo, ahora ven a ayudarme, con Natsumi y Fuyuka estábamos pensando en cocinar algo especial para la cena- Y así se llevó a la desanimada chica de gafas consigo

(...)

Llevaban 10 minutos, DIEZ MALDITOS MINUTOS ahí sentados y Kido todavía no le decía NADA, de hecho, ni siquiera estaba seguro de que el chico siguiese consiente de su presencia.

- Kido...- justo cuando Endo estaba por apremiarlo a que hablase, Kido habló

- Me gusta alguien- dijo de golpe

- ¿Qué era sólo eso? Eso... ¿¡QUÉ!?- el capitán casi se cae de espaldas por la sorpresa, si no fuese porque Kido lo afirmó por el hombro y de paso puso su dedo índice sobre sus labios

- Eso... pero no es para que hagas tanto escándalo Endo- le dijo avergonzado el estratega de Raimon. Mataría a Haruna apenas volviese al campamento

- Lo siento... pero es que no puedo evitar sorprenderme Kido ¡Nunca me imaginé que sería eso lo que tanto te preocupaba!- Kido se sonrojó y volteó la mirada- ¿Y? ¿Quién es?- preguntó el capitán acercándose a Kido con ojos llenos de infantil curiosidad

- ¡¿Qué?!- Ahora fue el turno de Kido de sorprenderse

- ¡Pues claro! ¿Cómo quieres que te ayude si no sé ni siquiera con quién estamos lidiando?- dijo muy serio y como si esa fuese la mejor explicación del mundo. Sin embargo, Kido se quedó callado y volteó la mirada

-N-No puedo decirte quién es Endo, lo siento- le dijo nervioso y sin mirarlo a la cara

- ¿Es del Equipo?- empezó Endo, ignorando olímpicamente las palabras de su estratega

- Endo...- dijo mirándolo con una mirada que intentaba ser amenazadora

- Entonces sí... Pues que bueno, así es alguien que conozca y con quién esto pueda ser solucionado hoy- dijo con una gran sonrisa, una que hizo que a Kido se le acelerase el corazón- A ver... ¿Es chico o chica?-

- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué preguntas esas cosas Endo? Yo...- dijo aún más avergonzado el excapitán del Instituto Imperial

- ¿Y por qué no? ¡Hay que ser abiertos con estos temas hoy en día Kido!- dijo entusiasta- Pero si no me quieres decir está bien...- finalmente el chico de googles suspiró aliviado, y estaba por ponerse de pie...- Porque te lo sacaré a la fuerza, jeje- hasta que Endo habló

- Pero yo...-

- Es... ¿Natsumi? ¿Aki? ¿Haruna? ...- y así estuvo muuuucho tiempo, preguntando cada nombre que se le ocurría mientras veía las reacciones de Kido, esperando una señal "reveladora" como había oído a Aki decir un día.

Pero nada parecía generar esa señal en el estratega, y Endo se estaba quedando sin candidatos.

- Vaya, esto es difícil... hmmm... Es... ¿El entrenador?- preguntó dudando incluso él de su pregunta, y ya que Kido lo miro con cara de "debes estar bromeando" la descartó rápidamente con un movimiento de cabeza- Vaya... me dejas sin candidatos, eres difícil de leer Kido-

Kido rió levemente y miro a su capitán con una mirada algo cansada, pero alegre. Quizá ya no tendría que matar a Haruna.

- No creo que sea sólo eso Endo, según Haruna no soy tan difícil de leer-

- ¿eh? ¿Ella sabe? Entonces... ¿Por qué no me dijo nada?- preguntó el desconsolado Endo

- Je, supongo que quería que lo averiguases tú... –

- Hmmm... Pero ¿Seguro que es de Raimon no?- Kido asintió rendido de intentar pelear contra la marea- Hmmm ¿A quién estoy olvidando entonces?...- Endo se quedó pensativo mirando el suelo mientras sostenía su barbilla con su mano, repasando mentalmente todos los nombres de sus amigos.

Mientras tanto, Kido lo observaba con fascinación y, por qué no, devoción. Le encantaba eso de Endo, su actitud algo testaruda y positiva de nunca rendirse; su preocupación sincera por él (y sus amigos en general), su sonrisa llena de energía, como fruncía sus labios al pensar y al mismo tiempo arrugaba las cejas, sus ojos castaños... y sus labios, que lo llamaban...

Sin darse cuenta (ni él ni Endo) se había acercado mucho a su capitán, encontrándose sus labios a centímetros de distancia. Nunca iba a saber porque, y probablemente se arrepentiría de ello por mucho tiempo, pero en ese momento se sintió con el coraje suficiente para hacer lo que en esos momentos deseaba: demostrarle su amor a Endo.

- Te daré una pista...- susurró suavemente Kido, sacando a Endo de sus estado pensativo y sorprendiéndolo con la distancia- la persona que falta- pero Endo, sin saber por qué, no se alejó, a pesar de que Kido se acercaba cada vez más a él- eres tú- el sonido fue casi inaudible, pero Endo no tuvo que escuchar para saber que decía pues Kido lo había susurrado justo sobre sus labios, robando un fugaz beso del capitán.

Endo quedó paralizado no sólo por la revelación, sino por la mezcla de sensaciones, emociones y sentimientos que habían generado las palabras y acciones de Kido dentro de él. Es por esto que ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando Kido se puso de pie, atontando por sus mismas acciones y con las facciones llenas de temor y arrepentimiento por lo que había hecho.

- Yo... Endo... lo... ¡lo siento!- y se fue corriendo, esta vez trayendo a tierra a Endo con su partida

- ¿Qué? No, Kido... ¡Espera!- pero el mediocampista ya se había ido, sin mirar atrás.- Kido...- susurró el capitán de Raimon, rozando sus labios con la yema de sus dedos, sintiendo un ligero cosquilleo al rememorar el casto beso de su mejor amigo Kido.

(…)

Después de salir de su estado de trance, Endo volvió al campamento, donde todos lo estaban esperando para cenar.

- ¡Endo! Por fin llegas ¿Qué te tomó tanto tiempo? Te estábamos esperando para cenar- fue la queja que recibió de Natsumi, como respuesta Endo sólo se rascó la cabeza mirando a Natsumi con una pequeña y ¿triste? Sonrisa.

- Lo siento Natsumi- y se fue a sentar con su equipo, dejando a Natsumi pasmada por su extraña reacción

- Endo…-

Al acercarse a la zona de mesas de camping donde estaban todos sus compañeros no pudo evitar buscar con la vista a Kido, su confesión aún resonando en su cabeza y sus labios rememorando el roce con los del estratega. Cuando por fin lo encontró, sus miradas se cruzaron, aunque fue por sólo unos segundos, pues el de rastas rápidamente desvió la mirada y empezó una repentina conversación con Sakuma, quien se encontraba sentado a su lado.

- ¡Capitán! ¡Aquí, le guardamos un lugar junto a nosotros!- escuchó que le llamaba Tachimukai, quien se encontraba en la misma mesa con Goenji, Toramaru, Tsunami y Hijikata.

- Ah, claro, ya voy…- dijo algo desanimado el capitán, para luego dirigirse a la mesa.

La cena pasó rápida y bulliciosamente, como siempre, sin embargo, varios notaron el extraño comportamiento de su capitán y su estratega principal, en especial porque ellos dos y Gouenji eran de sentarse siempre los tres juntos.

- Endo- llamaba Aki al castaño después de la cena, pero este parecía estar en otra dimensión- ¿Endo?- nada- ¡Endo!- gritaba ya la manager, al final tuvo que hacer uso de medidas desesperadas y apretar la mano de Endo para que este despertase.

- ¿¡Qué ocurre Aki!? Eso me dolió...- dijo un tanto molesto

- Bueno, es tu culpa por estar en las nubes- dijo un tanto molesta, aunque luego sonrió, sabía que su mejor amigo estaba preocupado por algo, o más bien por alguien, y esta vez era su turno de sonreír para él- vamos, que tengo que cambiarte esas vendas- le dijo haciéndole un gesto para que le siguiese

- Ah, claro-

(…)

En otro lugar, Kido observaba la escena con el corazón apretado. No le gustaba ver así a Endo, y saber que él era el causante le hacía sentir fatal.

- ¿Qué ocurre con Endo?- la pregunta le llegó de sorpresa y por la espalda, por lo que casi se cae de la rama en la que estaba sentado.

- Gouenji- dijo algo molesto por el susto- ¡Por qué me pasaría algo con Endo?-

El aludido lo miró con cara de escepticismo, y Kido empezó a pensar que hoy había recibido suficientes de esas caras.

- Claro, y yo soy el rey de Francia- espetó apoyándose contra el tronco del árbol en que Kido se sentaba. El de goggles suspiró y se bajó del árbol de un salto, sentándose, siendo seguido por Gouenji.

- ¿Por qué es que hoy todo el mundo anda persiguiéndome con mis problemas?-

- ¿Todo el mundo? Vaya, no sabía que tanta gente te había preguntado- dijo molestando al otro, el cual le pegó un suave codazo- Jaja, pero puede ser porque es demasiado obvio que algo ocurrió entre tú y Endo. La verdad es que a ninguno de nosotros nos gusta verlos peleados, ustedes son muy buenos amigos-

- Bueno, pues creo que ya no-

- Nada puede ser tan grave como para que dejen de ser los mejores amigos, Sr. Exagerado… Tal vez si me cuentas que ocurrió yo…- Pero Kido no lo dejó terminar

- Lo besé, eso paso- dijo molesto levantándose exasperado- y lo arruiné todo ¿Te parece que estoy siendo exagerado? Pues a mí las acciones de Endo me dejan bien en claro que no quiere nada conmigo, ya ni me habla ni me mira… Así que no hables sin saber- unas pequeñas lágrimas cayeron por sus ojos, pero las secó rápidamente y empezó a caminar con intenciones de irse rápidamente, pero Gouenji lo tomó del brazo y lo detuvo.

- ¿Te dijo algo Endo? Así como que ya no te quería ver o algo así- le preguntó con dureza, mirándolo a los ojos

- Claro que no, pero no hace falta… a veces las acciones valen más que mil palabras…- intentó zafarse del agarre del peliblanco, pero este estaba decidido a animar a su amigo y abrirle los ojos

- ¿No crees que si te quisiese rechazar te habría empujado apenas te acercaste?-

- Puede haber estado demasiado Shockeado-

- Tu problema es que sacas conclusiones apresuradas de todo Kido-

- Y el tuyo que te metes donde no te llaman Gouenji, ahora déjame ir por favor, quiero ir a dormir ya- dijo ya un poco molesto y con más lágrimas saliendo de sus rojizos ojos y acumulándose dentro de sus goggles

- Y si lo hago es porque estoy preocupado por mis dos mejores amigos, que son unos bobos y se estancan- dijo para luego abrazar a Kido, un abrazo amistoso y cariñoso, conocía lo suficiente a Kido como para saber que por dentro estaba más deprimido de lo que mostraba

- Gouenji…- dijo sorprendido para luego rendirse y llorar silenciosamente en el hombro de su amigo.

Lo que no sabían era lo que pasaba a la distancia…

(…)

- ¿Pasó algo con Kido?- Aki estaba aburrida ya de hacerse la tonta y esperar a que Endou hablase

- ¡¿eh?!- El portero de Inazuma Japan pasó por todos los tonos del rojo antes de encontrar algo que no fuere un monosílabo para responder- ¿Por… por qué crees que pasó algo con Kidou? Nosotros sólo… seguimos siendo muy buenos amigos como siempre… no es como… no es como si él se me hubiese declarado algo, para nada, todo igual que siempre, jajajaja…- se tapó la boca con su mano libre mientras se ponía aún más rojo, si es que eso era posible. Aki lo observó con una sonrisa, Endo no sólo era transparente de expresión, sino de palabra.

- Pensé que me iba a demorar más en sacártelo Endo- le dijo con una pequeña risa la manager de Raimon- ¿Y qué esperas para responderle?- Le preguntó mientras le terminaba de sacar la venda de la mano.

- ¿Q-Qué? ¿Có-Cómo sabes que no le he dicho nada? No es como que pudiese responderle mucho sí, se fue corriendo después de besa…- nuevamente se tapó la boca, vaya que era suelto de lengua, ya veía por qué Gouenji nunca le confiaba secretos

- ¿¡Te besó!?- Gritó de sorpresa la manager. Endo le dio un puntapié molesto- Lo siento, es que eso sí que no me lo esperaba- observó la mano de Endo, la que aún estaba inflamada- Te pondré un poco de Hielo, así que mientras lo voy a buscar te dejo con una pregunta para que pienses… ¿Quieres ser sólo amigo de Kido-san?- y con eso se fue, como si el castaño no hubiese estado pensando todo el día en ello

- ¿Y qué quieres que te responda si ni yo sé la respuesta?- le dijo al aire. Al final no llegó a ninguna respuesta, después de todo no iba a resolver lo que lo había atormentado todo el día en sólo dos minutos que le tomó a Aki encontrar el Hielo

- ¿Y?-

- No sé Aki, no sé…- dijo con un suspiro- Es que… Sé que quiero a Kido, pero también quiero a Gouenji, a Kazemaru, a Kurimatsu y al resto de mis amigos- Se tomó la cabeza con la mano libre mientras Aki le colocaba amablemente la compresa fría sobre la mano- Pero sé que si estoy indeciso de todas formas lo voy a perder, el punto es que no sé qué responderle Aki, no sé, porque ni siquiera sé si lo quiero como más de un amigo o si simplemente lo quiero como a un amigo muy preciado-

- Pero a ver… ¿Tú crees que hubieses reaccionado igual si hubiese sido Kazemaru el que te hubiese besado?- Endo la miro extrañado y luego negó fuertemente con la cabeza

- Ni siquiera puedo imaginarme eso Aki, no pongas imágenes en mi cabeza por favor- Aki se rió ante la cara complicada de su capitán- Pero no te puedo negar que sin duda habría reaccionado distinto-

- Eso ya es un comienzo- Aki empezó a buscar otra venda para ponerle a Endo- Entonces te haré otra pregunta… Que pasaría sí Fudou se le declarase a Kidou, ¿Qué sentirías?- Endo la miró con una cara extraña, entre molesta y… ¿Celosa? O eso es lo que ella creía

- ¿Qué cosas dices Aki? Kido y Fudou nunca podrían estar juntos en ese sentido… además, no sé, como que me pasa algo extraño en el pecho cuando me haces pensar en eso… Me da… no sé qué pero me molesta y como que le quiero pegar a Fudou- a veces Endo era tan…

Aki sabía que así como iban el capitán nunca lograría darse cuenta de sus sentimientos, se puso de pie para ir a buscar un poco de agua y un antiinflamatorio y no pudo evitar ver la escena que ocurría tras ellos, en un árbol cercano al campamento: sin saber Gouenji le había dado la entrada perfecta para hacer a Endo declararse.

Observó a Endo con una sonrisa en su cara

- Dime Endo… ¿Cómo te sentirías si Kido y Gouenji estuviesen juntos?- Esta pregunta golpeó a Endo, Gouenji y kido eran sus mejores amigos y pues… nunca se había imaginado que pudiesen estar juntos de otra manera

- Yo… no sé… - estaba muy confundido, así Aki aprovechó este instante de debilidad para voltearlo y que viese la escena que ella vio: Gouenji abrazando a Kido, consolándolo, algo que Endo nunca había visto… y que hizo su sangre hervir. Se soltó del agarre de Aki de un tirón y salió disparado en dirección a sus dos mejores amigos

- Ahora sí que me debes una Endo- sonrió Aki con una lágrima bajando por su mejilla

(…)

- ¡Kidou!- El aludido y su mejor amigo levantaron la mirada, y se encontraron con un molesto Endo que respiraba entrecortado

- Endou…- dijo el de rastas aún con las mejillas rojas por el llanto y sin sus distintivos googles. Pocas veces se veía a Kidou sin sus lentes, pero ahora, con las mejillas rojas, dejaba a Endo sin aliento, sin embargo, al ver los brazos de Gouenji aun abrazándole recordó lo molestó que estaba y tomó a Kidou con fuerza de la mano y lo arrastró lejos de allí

- Acompáñame, hay algo que quiero hablar contigo-

- Espera, Endou… es que yo…-

Y así Gouenji los vio adentrarse en el bosque con una sonrisa, no sabía como pero sabía que había contribuido a algo bueno… iba a tener que aprender a tocar el violín sí…

(…)

- ¿¡Endo qué ocurre!?- gritó Kidou deteniéndose abruptamente

- Lo que ocurre es que estoy molesto- Kidou ya no entendía nada, nunca había visto a Endo así y eso le llamaba la atención- Yo… yo te quiero Kido, mucho, y a mí… a mí me molestó verte así con Gouenji porque… pues porque te ves muy guapo así sin tus googles y pues… yo…- En ese momento Endo se dio cuenta de lo que decía y se puso rojo, pero ya no de rabia, sino de vergüenza

- ¿Estabas celoso?- preguntó Kido tan rojo como Endo, pero complacido a la vez

- Nadie dijo eso… ¿y aún si lo fuera qué?- dijo inflando las mejillas avergonzado, y en ese momento obtuvo la vista más hermosa del mundo: Kidou, sin sus gafas, sonriendo de corazón con las mejillas sonrojadas- Kidou yo… - de un impulso que no supo de donde salió tomó a Kido de la cintura y lo acercó a él, rápidamente pero con ternura- te quiero sólo para mí- susurró sobre sus labios antes de besarlo.

Kidou en un principio no sabía cómo reaccionar, pero pronto se dio cuenta de que este era su momento soñado… un beso con Endo a la luz de la luna, ambos enamorados el uno del otro, no podía pedir un mejor inicio.

Fue un beso lento, algo torpe, pero sin lugar a dudas un beso amoroso. Cuando se separaron en busca de aire mantuvieron sus frentes unidas, ambos con hermosas sonrisas.

- Estás muy guapo así Kidou- le dijo Endo con una sonrisa, a lo que Kidou respondió con un fuerte sonrojo y una sonrisa pequeña

- Tonto, no me molestes- Endo se rió, esa risa tan suya que encantaba a Kidou, y luego lo abrazó muy fuerte contra su cuerpo

- ¿quieres ser mi novio Kidou?- Kidou devolvió el fuerte abrazo lleno de emoción y asintió

- Es lo que me haría más feliz en este momento-

Y así, con un segundo beso bajo la luna sellaron el inicio de una hermosa relación.

(…)

Aki, Haruna y Gouenji se encontraban tomando un té, conversando tranquilamente de la vida, cuando Kidou y endo volvieron de la mano, ambos sonriendo como tontos y con un aura de amor a su alrededor.

- Puaj… me va a dar algo si me quedo a su lado por mucho tiempo- dijo Gouenji con una sonrisa, estaba feliz por sus amigos, aunque es verdad que le iba a dar algo con tanto ambiente meloso

- ¿Pero no son adorables?- dijo Aki con una gran sonrisa

- Me siento orgullosa de mi hermano- en ese momento los dos tórtolos notaron que los observaban y, si bien Kidou intentó soltarle la mano, Endo arrastró a Kidou hasta el trío.

- ¿En qué están chicos?- preguntó Endo como si nada, a veces Endo era demasiado despistado

- Nada, sólo conversábamos de la vida con un té bajo las estrellas- respondió Gouenji como si fuese algo que hacía todos los días

- Ah- respondió Endo sin cuestionarse nada, para él esto era lo más normal del mundo. Kidou se dio una palmada en la frente.

- Pero parece que ustedes sí que tienen algo que contarnos ¿o no?- dijo Aki con una pícara sonrisa mientras apuntaba las manos unidas de ambos chicos.

Endo se rascó la cabeza con una gran sonrisa y un pequeño sonrojo, mientra Kidou se puso rojo hasta la punta del pelo y rezó porque la tierra se lo tragase.

- Bueno, ya que nos pillaron, les informó que, desde hoy, oficialmente Kidou y yo somos novios- dijo Endo orgulloso mientras apegaba a Kidou más a él. Los tres presentes aplaudieron a la pareja y los felicitaron. Aunque ninguno les dijo algo respecto a cómo habían planeado todo desde el principio, eso era mejor que nunca lo supiesen.

(…)

Al día siguiente…

Ese día se irían de vuelta a Raimon, el campamento había sido corto pero muchas cosas habían pasado en él. Antes de irse los chicos decidieron jugar un partido, ya que cuando volviesen a Raimon todos volverían a sus respectivas casas a descansar, excepto los de otras ciudades, que se quedarían en casa de amigos o familiares, con el campeonato mundial acabado ya sólo se juntaban a entrenar cuando algún equipo nacional o extranjero los retaba a algún partido, razón por la cual habían estado entrenando tanto estos días.

- ¿Por qué no puedo jugar? Esto de estar en la banca es muy aburrido- Se quejó el capitán con su mano vendada

- Bueno Endo, la verdad es que si no estuvieses lesionado…- empezó Natsumi

- Ya lo sé Natsumi, es sólo que esto es muy aburrido- se quejó el capitán

- Vele el lado bueno a las cosas Endo, así puedes observar a Kido en una faceta distinta y desde una buena perspectiva- le susurró Aki al oído, riéndose luego de que Endo se pusiese rojo como un tomate y se levantase abruptamente

- ¡Aki!- aunque no pudo evitar mirar a la cancha, sólo para encontrarse con la mirada de Kidou. Si bien sus ojos no se veían a través de las gafas él sabía que sus miradas se habían conectado. El centrocampista le sonrió y Endo sintió su corazón derretirse sólo con eso, por lo menos hasta que lo interrumpieron.

- ¡Uy si están muy enamorados!- los molestó Tsunami, lo que llevó a una serie de burlas del equipo hacia los nuevos tórtolos.

Y Haruna sonrió, algo en su interior estaba roto y lloraba, pero al mismo tiempo algo saltaba de alegría, pues sabía que habiéndose hecho a un lado para darle un empujón a su hermano, le había conseguido la verdadera felicidad.

- Ya nos llegará nuestro turno Haruna- le dijo Aki dándole la mano y obsequiándole una sonrisa.

Haruna asintió, pues sabía que era cierto.

Fin del primer Capítulo.

Les gustó? Espero sus opiniones!

:)


End file.
